Kusabi
Kusabi is a powerful hostile male spirit in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly and Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. He was known as Seijiro Makabe. Background Otherwise known as "The Folklorist", the Kusabi was a personal collegue of Dr Kunihiko Aso, as well as the unfortunate soul to be used as a sacrifice to buy time until the Crimson Sacrifice and brought about the Repentance. In Fatal Frame II, the player is not able to fight him like any other normal ghost before his end-game boss fight and he can kill Mio Amakura in one hit. He also makes another appearance in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, in the All God's Village part of the Manor of Sleep where he is much faster and deals reasonably-low amounts of damage to Kei Amakura. He had originally come to the village to observe and take pictures of the Crimson Sacrifice ritual, bringing the Camera Obscura with him. The villagers had other plans for him however, and decided that since the twins had yet to complete their purification rituals, he was to be used for a hidden sacrifice to satisfy the Malice and keep it from overcoming the village. While this did buy time for the villagers, it backfired when the Crimson Sacrifice ritual failed. The soul of the folklorist came back with the soul of Sae as well, enveloping the village and everyone inside in the Malice''.'' It is likely that Seijiro was chosen to be imprisoned and sacrificed over his student due to his near-obsessive need to find out everything he could about Minakami's rituals, making him exceptionally easy to lead, trick and capture. It is even specified that Seijiro was accepting of his sacrificial role merely to satisfy his curiosity. Death By studying the room where the ritual took place, one can assume that the sacrifice is first bound in rope and suspended in the air by various mechanisms as they pull the ropes tightening and eventually breaking the bones of the sacrifice. One journal that can be found in the game states that "The more the sacrifice suffers, the more satisfied the Abyss becomes". It is also learned that the Kusabi undergoes the Cutting Ritual prior to being sacrificed into the Hellish Abyss. They are repeatedly slashed and cut all over their body. Furthermore, the Kusabi is to be tortured only until they are on the very brink of death. If the Kusabi is to die before being thrown in the Abyss, the ritual will be a failure. The failed Kusabis, or those who died before being thrown into the Abyss, are buried in the stone walls of the Underground Passageway leading from the Rope Room in the Kurosawa House to the Hellish Abyss. Observing the Kusabi yields sight of his right arm that appears to have been severed at some point during his torture. The arm looks to have been both nailed and tied back onto Seijiro's body, likely due to a lack of clarification regarding the rules for throwing the sacrifice's entire body into the Hellish Abyss. Battle Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Upon entering the room where the player meets the ghost of Sae laughing among dead bodies (this being a cutscene), the Kusabi will appear and give chase after the cutscene. There is nothing that can hurt him. The camera doesn't seem to affect him and instead the pictures taken become warped and blurred. He will kill Mio instantly just by touching her, even if she has a Stone Mirror, and will result in a Game Over screen. At the end of the game, however, Mio will have to fight him, but will be allowed to hurt him with the camera this time. However, the Kusabi can only be damaged with a Fatal Frame or Zero Shot. Fatal Frame III: The Tormented In Fatal Frame III: The Tormented the player must also battle Kusabi, upon his first appearance, he is unable to be harmed by the Camera Obscura. However, he appears a second time and must be defeated by Kei. After defeating him, he disappears and the player is allowed to leave the room but Kusabi will give chase, he is no longer able to be damaged and the player must run until a cutscene ensues. Like the other foe ghost, Kusabi can also randomly appear to attack the player. Info Below is displayed the ghost's info according to the game's official guidebook. Chapter 3 *Location: Kurosawa House / Great Hall *HP: Infinite *Strength: S Final Chapter *Location: Sacrificial Altar *HP: 700 *Strength: S Known Victims *Limbo Man *Limbo Woman *Masumi Makimura *Terrified Man *Draggee *Fleeing Villager External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff1ghosts.html Category:Ghosts Category:Folklore Category:Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Folklore Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased